


I've Got the Whole World in My Hands

by impalasexgod



Series: To Drabble is Human, to Wincest is Divine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Hurt, M/M, Really bad porn, Schmoop, Sick Dean, Star Wars References, angsty kind of, damsel sam, sir dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these drabbles for WIncest Love Week for deansbeerbottle on Tumblr. She was awesome and very encouraging. Just a small series of shorts.  Enjoy. Comments always welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting these in the semi order I wrote them.

The Winchesters celebrate anniversaries. You bet they do. They remember all the "firsts" between them. And they celebrate them in their own way. One of Dean's favorite " firsts", the one he usually gets most nostalgic about is the first time he fucked Sammy, he doesn't like to think of it like that, it cheapens it. It was somewhat awkward (although Sam had fucked him plenty of times before this). Dean tried to make the night special, for Sam, for both of them. Dean remembers those long colt-like legs wrapped around his waist, the miles and miles of soft skin, those big hands on his ass urging him on, Sammy moaning his name like a prayer , the blush on Sam’s cheeks, but most of all the way Sam looks at him, like Dean hung the moon, the love and trust, and Dean feels the way him and Sam are connected to each other, now and always. And everyday Dean is thankful that he has this, that he has Sam, they may not have a lot, but having Sam is like having the universe in in his hands.


	2. Kiss the Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam burns his finger, Dean is right there to help

Sam’s got the music playing low in the kitchen as he makes dinner, he smiles as sings a little to himself, or shimmies his cute little ass to the music. Unbeknownst to him, Dean is watching him, just out of eyesight, he’s enjoying the show. Sam gets distracted and grabs a hot pan accidentally without his mitt on, yelps and snatches his hand away “fuck!” He yells. Dean smirks and saunters into the kitchen. “Aww baby c'mere” he pulls Sam in, who is now blushing furiously “ Dean…." Sam protests ” lemme see Sammy…“ Dean takes Sam’s burnt finger in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Sam’s insides go liquid, he lets Dean suck on his finger, Dean places a final kiss on the finger, ” now feed me Bitch" “Jerk”


	3. VItamin C shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is thrilled when he gets to take care of Dean when he's sick.

Dean is a huge frigging baby when he gets sick, and he can be a royal pain in the ass. But Sam loves it, loves that he gets to take care of Dean, and dote on him. Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed, hangdog look, puffy eyes, runny nose, he looks pathetic “Sammy…” he says weakly, which comes out sounding like “Sabby..” Sam wants to laugh, but he takes pity and goes over to Dean, runs his long fingers through Dean’s short hair, Dean looks up at him “did you finish your soup? ’ Sam looks at Deans mug, its still warm "you need to drink your soup” he chides, I’ll get u more meds" Sam turns to go, Dean grabs his hand “don weaf me Sabby” he whines “I’ll be quick” Sam gets more soup, water and meds into Dean, Sam gets to be the big spoon while Dean is sick, so he turns on cartoons, gets Dean settled, and spoons his big brother, as Dean is falling asleep he croaks out an “I wub oo Sabby” Sam smiles and whispers in Deans ear “ I love you too Dean”


	4. The Force is Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but a Star Wars marathon, alcohol, drunken giggly Winchesters

Sam proposed a Star Wars marathon (directors cuts of course) naturally alcohol is involved, they are half dressed in the TV room, dialoguing the movie to each other, giggling and making out.  
Half way through The Empire Strikes back Dean gets the Brilliant idea to get chocolate sauce, strawberries and whipped cream.  
More alcohol is involved while they try to feed each other the treats, sauce, whip cream and strawberry end up everywhere, Sams cheeks have his alcohol blush to them, and by the time Return of Jedi comes to an end, a messy blow job and a hand job have been given, Dean is passed out in Sam’s lap, Sam dick is smeared with cum, chocolate and whip cream, Deans cock has the same mess on it with Sams hand still gripping it and as the Xwing fighters are shooting fireworks over Endor Dean is drooling and snoring and Sam has a silly grin on his face as he gently snores..


	5. The Tale of Sir Dean and His Damsel (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave Sir Dean saves his Damsel

The first time Sir Dean has to save the damsel in distress (Sam), it was from a shape shifting dragon who was hitting on Sam and was getting a little too grabby for Dean’s liking, so Dean rescued his damsel, bent him over the table at home and fucked him hard and fast just to remind Sam of who he belonged to.  
The second time Sir Dean rescued his damsel (Sam), they were in a tavern and a were panther kept rubbing up against Sam’s legs, Sir Dean saved the day and the damsel being grateful kindly deep throated the brave knight while Dean spanked his ass raw (he did have to teach Sam a lesson after all), as he came all over himself.  
The third time Sir Dean rescued the damsel, Sam gushed “thou art so brave Sir Knight, I must thank thee, my hole is aching for thy cock, please take me back to your castle and have thy way with me ” Sam batted his lovely hazel eyes at Sir Dean, who being chivalrous, could not deny his damsel’s request.   
To this day you will find the damsel Sammy in Sir Dean's castle waiving farewell to him and he sets out to do knightly things, Saving People, Hunting Things, the Family Business.


	6. Baby, Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt Sam, bad hunt

The hunt went bad from the start, they barely managed to finish the job, Dean was hauling ass back to the bunker, Sam was unconscious in the back seat, Dean in full panic mode, his hands are clammy on Baby’s steering wheel, the hospital is a no go "Sammy!!! Wake up dammit, please" Dean yells, Sam’s barely breathing “baby please, home soon Sammy wake up!!”  
Dean barely gets Baby parked at the bunker, he drapes himself over Sam in the backseat, Sam’s outside wounds are bloody but not bad.  
.But he’s so pale and still, Dean strokes his face in a panicky whisper “Sammy, baby, we’re home, wake up please..”  
Dean manages to get Sam in the bunker, into their bedroom, he cleans Sam up, dresses him in clean clothes, Sam never even twitches Dean pulls up a chair next to the bed, takes Sam’s hand, smoothed back Sam’s hair “sweetheart please I know you can hear me, c'mon, give me a sign” Dean nuzzles Sam’s ear, sings softly to him and Dean is exhausted and falls asleep just like that. Dean doesn’t feel the hand, weakly lifting to rest on his head in the middle of the night and hear the voice that calls softly “Dean


	7. Life on The Domestic Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lazy Sunday for the boys

Sundays in the fall are by far Sam and Deans fave day of the week, especially if they are home.  
They are home this week. They sleep in a little, pajamas stay on all day, so they clean house a little.  
Dean always cooks on Sunday, so it's chili today. Dean is chopping and cutting veggies, Sam pops in and steals kisses, cops a feel or two, Dean laughs and shoos him out the kitchen.  
Chilii is in the crock pot and Dean sets to making them brunch; egg white omelettes, hash browns, sliced tomatoes and sourdough toast, fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee. Dean puts it all on the trolley and wheels it down to the TV room. 

Sam is puttering around the TV room, getting pillows and blankets set up for them, the pre game show is on and Dean has to take a minute and take in the sight.  
Sam is the most beautiful person Dean has ever seen, just everything about him Dean loves more than he can ever say,yes Sam knows this, but it still takes Deans breath away that Sam is his, his love, his soulmate, Sam looks over at him and smiles softly at him, Dean rolls the cart over to the couch, Sam reaches for a glass of orange juice, Dean takes Sam’s hand in his own and kisses it, presses their foreheads together, Sam strokes his cheek. Dean whispers “perfect”. Sam kisses him sweetly and they settle in for a perfect day of Winchester domestic bliss.


End file.
